Two souls, can never be one
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: what you feel, might not be what you show. yami got no choice but refuse tea's feeling for him, the reason is yugi, yami can't do anything to hurt yugi's feeling, but hope yami will understand, two souls, can never be one. yami/tea Plz R&R ^_^ thanks
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: sun is red, sky is blue, I don't own yugioh and you know I don't! (doesn't make sense at all. -____-)  
  
  
  
Two souls, can never be one  
  
Chapter One  
  
Prologue:  
  
In your life,  
  
What you think, might not be what you say;  
  
What you feel, might not be what you show;  
  
What you love, might not be what you want;  
  
And,  
  
What you want, might not be what you get.  
  
............  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Tea, I just couldn't do this." Yami looked away with sorrow. "I can't do this to Yugi. He likes you so much." Yami kept staring at the ground, looking at his shadow.  
  
"But, there is only friendship between him and me!" Tea's eyes were full of the diamond-like tears.  
  
"Well, then, Tea." Yami bit his lips and looked up. "Guess there is only friendship between me and you too." His calmness hid the sorrow on his face, but his heart, couldn't be colder.  
  
"Don't forget, I'm Yugi, he is me. We're the same person. We can't be separated. Our souls are so close. I'm glad that Yugi trusts me and gives me the time to talk to you. He won't know what did you say, and he won't ask." Again, Yami looked away. He didn't know why. After facing all those difficulties through millennia, he couldn't face this girl. The girl who gave him all her heart, but he couldn't pay her back.  
  
Tea cried out. Tears fell as the rain dropped. The sky was dark and cloudy. It was a summer day, no wind. The weather gave Yami pressures. He couldn't breathe. So hot, so depressed. Looked at Tea, his heart broke. He didn't mean to. He never meant it to be like this.  
  
Tea turned away. She sobbed and sniffled. She walked away, not running away. After she took several steps, she looked back to Yami. She looked back and stared at him hard.  
  
"Your souls are so close to each others, but two souls, can never become one."  
  
Tea then ran away, hard and fast. To other people, it seemed like she was running away from the rain, but she wasn't. She was running away from these two similar souls.  
  
'But two souls, can never become one.'  
  
Yami stood there and felt the rain slid down from his hair to his face and to his chin. The thunders came so fast, the rain just began, and it was already here. Yami stood in the pouring, thought about what Tea just said.  
  
'Your souls are so close to each others, but two souls, can never become one.'  
  
Yami shook his head. He frowned. With no feeling about the rain at all, he looked up to the sky. He didn't care if the rain can fall into his eyes or not, he looked. Tears or rain came down from his eyes or hair. Either it was one of them, or both of them.  
  
Yami sighed. He didn't want to make Yugi sick. He jogged toward the game shop.  
  
.........  
  
'Two souls, can never become one.'  
  
.........  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
IANA: ^^U well, well, well, I feel so guilty that I can't update other fan fictions, and now I'm posting another one. ^_^U it's time to update 'my friend is a girl', but I'm kind of not in a humor mood. notice I actually posted a very dark and depress seto fic? That means I was in a dark mood these days. and, I'm kind of good at writing those kinds of fics!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!! ^_^U oh well, this fan fiction won't be sad, it has a nice ending. ^___________^ I support yami/tea!! But I do love angel slayer's seto/tea fics, they are good, but they also make me jealous.. -_- ;;;  
  
Seto: I know what you are on about. --;; I think I'll get out of here.  
  
IANA: O.-, I don't have time to do that today, got to study for French test.  
  
Seto: hehehe. *getting louder* mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IANA: -_-U leave me alone. 


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
  
Two Souls, Can Never Be One  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
The next day, it stopped raining.   
  
"Hey, Tea!" Yugi greeted Tea cheerfully as she walked into the classroom.  
  
Tea looked at Yugi. She sort gave Yugi a glare. "I hope you are happy, Yugi."  
  
"Sheez, what's her problem today?" Joey looked at the back of Tea and rolled his eyes.   
  
"I don't know..." Yugi answered quietly and sighed with worry in his eyes.   
  
  
Yami's PROV:  
  
I know why Tea is mad. I know everything; in fact, I think it's me who makes everything a disaster. But, but I'm just trying to help. I just hope Tea can forget about me. I'm Yugi; Yugi is I. We are one person. What about me that makes her like me better than Yugi?   
  
Yugi is kind, nice, smart, and loyal to his friends. What about me? What about me? I, I'm just a spirit that lives in the millennium puzzle who helps Yugi out when he needs it. I'm.... I'm....  
  
I'm nothing.   
  
I am nothing.   
  
Tea shouldn't like me. Yugi and me are not two souls; we share one soul, because I'm nothing.   
  
  
Tea's PROV:  
  
I hate Yugi. I hate him! Yami, Yami does everything for him. If it's not Yugi, Yami might have the courage to admit that he loves me. He does, I know it! I, I just can't believe he said he doesn't want to hurt Yugi's feelings. Why? Why does he care about Yugi that much? Just because he's the holder of the millennium puzzle doesn't make him Yami's everything!   
  
But then... why does he just, just hurt me? Doesn't he know that he hurt me hard and deep? Doesn't he know!? He said he'll just be my friend, but how can that be? I, I can't face him or Yugi anymore. I just can't. My brain is mixing up!   
  
I love Yami...  
  
I know.   
  
I know Yugi and him are two different souls; they are different.  
  
I feel it, I see it, and I know it.   
  
I know it.   
  
That's the truth. That's the truth...  
  
  
  
Yugi's PROV:   
  
I wonder why Tea's mad. Never see her that mad and cold before.   
  
I hope you are happy, Yugi.  
  
I shivered. That cold voice doesn't sound like Tea's. Well, doesn't sound like the voice of the Tea I know. I hope everything is alright. Yami didn't say anything since yesterday... after the talk he had with Tea.   
  
I hope everything is ok between them.   
  
It's there anything between them?   
  
Tea... she's a nice girl.   
  
She's nice... yeah... nice... a good friend...  
  
Why am I blushing? Gahh! No, she's a friend, a friend, a friend...  
  
I sighed. I wonder what does Yami think of Tea. And, is Tea mad at me? Or is she mad at Yami? What does she mean by "I hope you are happy." What does that mean? I'm happy about what? What did I do?   
  
..............  
  
Yugi was confused. He had thousand questions that he wanted to ask Tea. But when he looked over Tea, what he got were just the cold glares. He shivered again. Well, maybe she had something else that she was mad at.   
  
............  
  
It was lunchtime. Yugi tried to ask Tea what's going on, but Tea refused to talk to him. She ignored him. She ignored Yugi and Joey and Tristan.   
  
"I wonder what's wrong." Yugi sighed sadly.  
  
"When did she become like this?" Tristan asked.   
  
"Well, I don't know." Yugi frowned worriedly. "Yesterday, Yami asked me if he can talk to Tea, alone. Then after the talk, he didn't say anything. I thought he was just not comfortable for being out for so long, so I didn't ask more. But today, Tea came in then said I should be happy. I don't know anything. I don't what she meant by that."  
  
"Oh." Tristan looked over at Joey, who was smiling like he was the wise.  
  
"It's simple, Yugi." Joey nodded. "Tea must looooves Yami, but Yami dumped her because we all know how much you like Tea. So now, Tea is mad at you. Well, you kinda stand in her way."  
  
"I like Tea as a friend!"   
  
"Aww, don't lie, Yuug! Your face writes how much you like her! Hahaha!!!" Joey laughed.   
  
"It's...." Yugi frowned and sighed. "Joey, it doesn't make sense."  
  
"It makes sense to me." Tristan said stupidly.   
  
"Why don't you ask Yami? He'll tell you everything." Joey suggested. "I bet he dumped girls all the time. I mean that dude is good!"   
  
Yugi glared at Joey hopelessly. But ask Yami was a good idea. He might know everything. Yugi just hoped that Joey was wrong about the thing between them. He hoped.  
  
...............  
  
Back to home, Yugi was sitting in the front of his desk.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it, Yugi?"  
  
"What did you and Tea talk about yesterday?"  
  
".............." Yami was silent for a while. "You said you wouldn't ask, Yugi."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami. I know I shouldn't ask."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Do you like Tea?"  
  
"............" Yami was silent for another while. "Why ask, Yugi?"   
  
"Tea said I should be happy today. She was mad, very mad and sad. I think you might know what happened..."  
  
"............"   
  
"Yugi, you shouldn't ask. You should never ask."  
  
...................  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
IANA: ok, there! I'm stuck! I don't know what to do now! I was planed this fic to be Tea/Yami, but now I couldn't decide if it's Tea/Yami or Tea/Yugi!! I don't know what to do now! _ Help! Help! And, actually, I should say that I'm sorry for not update this story. Well, I have no idea where the story goes; I have no plot for this fic. Sorry, maybe I should think about delete this story... any suggestions? Anyone? Help? O.O 


End file.
